CS Collection
by happynfluffy
Summary: I am making one "story" for my CS one shots to make it easier on myself to post them. Ratings will always be T and under in this collection.
1. Misteltoe

Killian was sitting in Granny's at his normal booth near the back. Emma had asked him to meet her there so that they could go shopping after her shift at the station. He had just settled down with a cup of coffee when a young girl walked up to him. She stopped and stared at him and he looked at her with an expectant eyebrow raise.

The girl seemed to make up her mind. She put her hand on his arm, leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she turned and practically ran to her mother who was waiting at the door. They left without a second glance. He felt his cheeks were warm and he realized that his jaw had dropped open. He looked around but it seemed that no one had witnessed the exchange. Puzzled, he studied his coffee and lost himself in thought.

Ruby had just delivered his sandwich when Tinkerbell came into the diner. She talked with Granny for a moment then made her way over. Killian greeted her and they had a quick conversation about the weather and how it had never been this cold in Neverland. Tinkerbell was just getting ready to hurry off when she spun on her spot, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He almost spit his coffee out at her as she giggled and walked away. _Bloody hell_ he mumbled under his breath. First the girl and now Tinkerbell. He did not know what to make of it.

As he sat pondering this second show of affection, Snow sat down across from him without the baby. He nodded to her and waited while Ruby told her that her take out would be ready any moment. He asked after David and the baby and she informed him that they were both fine and that David was keeping him warm at the loft but that she just needed to get away for a moment. Just then Ruby brought over the order and Snow got up to leave. She leaned down and kissed Killian on the forehead. He started to sputter and try to speak but Snow just smiled at him and bid him a goodbye before walking out the door.

At this point, Killian started wondering if he had fallen victim to some new curse. He had never had anything like this happen to him in all his years and it was starting to both confuse and worry him. There was no doubt in his mind that he himself had not done anything to warrant this newfound attention. He loved Emma deeply and would never do anything to jeopardize that ever again. Killian's eyes darted to the clock on the wall and he sighed in relief. Emma would be there any minute and then perhaps he could discuss this latest development with her.

Killian finished his meal without any further incidence. Ruby had cleared his plate and had gone to get change for his payment. As if he could sense her arrival, he looked up just as Emma walked in the door. He gave her his most welcoming smile and saw that she had noticed him. As Emma made her way to his booth, Ruby walked over with his change. She gave a wolfish grin, leaned down, and planted a kiss right on his lips. His eyes widened comically as Ruby let the kiss linger before his brain cleared and he pushed her away.

Killian's eyes immediately found Emma's and he saw her staring at him hard but he could not tell what emotion she was having as he face was completely blank. Killian's entire face, neck and ears were bright red. Ruby chuckled and sauntered off like the cat who got the canary.

"Emma, love, I…I mean I don't know what that was…I…something weird is happening." He started to try to explain but he could not find the words. He nervously scratched behind his ear and ran his hand distractedly through his hair. He was making to get up and console her.

Emma walked over to him and pushed him back to a sitting position. Without saying anything, she put her index finger on his lips to quiet his rambling. She looked up for a moment and then back at him. Then she gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. It was full of love and mirth. She leaned over and kissed him with all she had. She only broke away from him when Granny walked by and told them to _take it somewhere else._ Emma laughed and pulled away.

Killian was still in a state of shock. "Swan, what…" he began to ask.

"Look up" she said with another laugh.

He did as she asked and his brow curled in confusion. He looked back at her and cocked his head.

Emma explained, "That is mistletoe. It is a Christmas tradition. Whenever a person is under it, you are supposed to kiss them."

"Why the bloody hell is it only right here? I swear I did not know this, Swan. I did not ask for these other women or Ruby to kiss me" he asked in a very annoyed tone.

"I know," she said, "I put it there."

"What?!"

Emma could barely contain her amusement. "I put it there because You are such a creature of habit and you always sit here and I thought it would be funny to see how you reacted. I was watching you. I know who kissed you because they were all in on it. And everyone else was told to act naturally."

Killian was shocked by this news but slowly relaxing now that he knew that he was not under a curse and Emma was not mad at him. He could hear someone else in the diner chuckling and when he looked one of the dwarves quickly looked away. He grinned a little but then frowned again. He was not sure why she would let Ruby take such liberties with him. Of course he was not attracted to her but Emma could be jealous when she wanted to be.

"And the wolf?" he asked.

Emma's smile remained but he saw the spark in her eyes. "Ruby…I will talk to her." Killian chuckled at her obvious dagger glare at the girl. She looked back at him and shrugged. "Ready to go shopping?"

"Aye, love, lead the way." He said as they stood and he offered his arm. They were about to walk away when he stopped. He turned back, reached up and plucked the mistletoe off the ceiling. Emma raised an eyebrow in question.

He gave her a devilish smirk and whispered in her ear, "I think I might have use of this later." He winked at her and both laughed as they exited the diner together.


	2. Short Killian's Thoughts Drabble

He walks away from the station reluctantly. So many words were left unsaid. His mind was screaming _I love you_ at her the entire time. However, she does not need to hear those words coming from his lips. They seem empty and hollow to him. She does not deserve that kind of heartbreak. She does not need love from a broken shell of a man with no heart but even with the absence of his heart, he still loves her to the depths of his soul.

He makes it to the docks as the spell starts falling and he looks into it, wondering what his fate will be and how much worse he will become. He already hates himself for what the crocodile has made him do and he fears what the new spell will bring out in him. He braces for the spell and just so that he can hear it, he whispers out loud, _I love you Emma._ She may never hear the words from him, but he does not want to die having never spoken them.


	3. Hang Your Heart With Me

Killian waited until he knew Emma was asleep before daring to slip out of bed. She had been sleeping very lightly since Liam was born and he did not want her to wake up before he finished his task. He tightened his arm around her waist and buried his nose in her hair. He was still in awe that he had finally won her heart and he relished every moment with her, no longer taking any moment for granted. When he was satisfied that she would not wake up, he slowly left their bed. He stopped at Liam's crib, smiling down at his nearly 3 month old son with a heart so full of love that he felt it would burst. His son opened his eyes and babbled quietly at his father.

Killian lifted Liam carefully, giving him his index finger to suck on until he could take the lad into the kitchen and feed him. He had found the wonders of this land never ceased and Emma was able to pump milk so that Killian could feed his son too. He had been both hesitant and amazed at the concept but it had quickly allowed them to fall into a satisfying routine that allowed him to bond with his son while Emma was able to get some rest.

Killian headed to the kitchen and set Liam in his bouncy seat while he prepared the milk. The lad cooed up at the lion and elephant dangling in his face, kicking his tiny feet in excitement. Once the milk was ready, Killian picked up Liam and headed back into their living room. He hit the remote for the Christmas tree to give him some light while he fed his son. Liam drank his milk greedily and forced a small chuckle from Killian. As Liam drank his snack, Killian hummed the Christmas songs he had learned to his son, earning his rapt attention. Once he had finished, Killian burped his son and set him back in the bouncy chair on the floor.

Killian went to the coat closet and reached up to the top shelf. He pulled down the package he had hidden behind a shoe box on the very top shelf. He also retrieved the wrapping supplies. He came back to sit beside his son on the floor and wrap their gift from "Santa".

"Alright, little lad, mommy has been a very good girl this year so Santa will be giving her something special. I am going to be his elf," Liam giggled and Killian took mock offense, "Oi, I know I don't look like an elf but I assure you this is a solemn duty." Liam cooed at him and he just smiled.

Killian wrapped up the package and stuck it in the top of the large stocking with Emma's name knitted in it. Emma had insisted that they have _an authentic Christmas with matching stockings hand knitted with love_. Granny had obliged her and so the four of them, Emma, Henry, Liam and himself, all had gorgeous stockings that matched hanging over the fireplace. Luckily Granny had made them big enough that Killian thought Liam would fit inside of his. Santa had already come for Henry and Liam, he and Emma having put stuff out before they went to bed. Just then Liam gave a loud squeal as he watched the twinkling lights on the tree, rousing Killian from his reflections.

Killian rushed over to the lad and scooped him up, kissing his downy head. "You like those lights, don't you lad? How about this bow?" he said as held up the glossy red and green bow. Liam swatted at it for a moment and Killian got a thought. He quickly placed the bow on the lad's head and then chuckled. "Looks like you are my present this year and I could not be happier" he said with fondness. He sat in the rocking recliner, attempting to get Liam to go back to sleep so he could go back to bed.

Emma woke up and turned over to snuggle against Killian. Her fuzzy mind finally registered that he was no longer in bed and that is probably why she had woken up. She always missed the heat coming off his body when was no longer with her. Truth be told, she just missed him any time they were apart. She looked over to the rocker by Liam's crib and noticed he was not there either. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and put on her slippers.

Emma walked through their house and noticed the light coming from the living room. She went into the room and saw the cutest thing she had seen in, well, forever. Killian and Liam were both asleep in the recliner and Liam had a red and green bow on his head. She took in the sight for a few minutes and then retrieved her cell phone. She was as quiet as she could be while taking a picture. She then returned her phone to the charger and went to stand next to her husband.

"Killian" she shook him softly. He woke up and smiled up at her. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow while glancing at their son.

He smirked, "I found you a gift, love."

She laughed at his teasing, shaking her head as she took her son into her arms. She then grabbed his hand and led him back to their room. She gently laid Liam in his crib and pulled the bow off his head. Killian wrapped his arms around her from behind and they both watched their son sleep for a few minutes.

"Let's go back to bed, pirate. Henry will be up in a few hours." Emma said as she tugged him to their bed. They got into bed and snuggled together, both drifting off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

"MOM! KILLIAN! Santa came, time to wake up!" Henry called from the doorway.

Killian groaned into his pillow and tightened his arm around Emma. "Just a few more minutes" he grumbled.

Emma laughed. Killian was just starting to drift off when Liam began to fuss.

"Looks like Liam disagrees" Emma said as she removed herself from his arms. She went over and picked up her son, calling to Killian as she left the room, "Come on, let's see what Santa brought."

Killian mumbled something under his breath but moved to get out of bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he headed after his family into the living room. Henry was already giving rapt attention to his new LEGO set. Emma was feeding Liam so he sat beside her on the couch with his arm across her shoulders. They watched Henry and listened as he told them all about the things he could do with the science exploration kit he had also gotten. He even offered to teach Killian some of the things in the kit so that he could better understand science in this world.

Once Liam was done with his feeding, Henry proceeded to help him with the interactive music toys that he had received from Santa. Henry genuinely loved his little brother and it made Killian smile to watch the two of them interact. Emma jumped up and pulled at Killian's stocking. She handed over to him.

"Let's see what Santa brought you" she said with a smile.

Killian could never get enough of those smiles. He put the stocking in his lap and pulled out a small package. Emma helped him unwrap it and he gasped when he saw a tiny model of the Jolly Roger inside a bottle. His lip trembled and he scratched behind his ear.

"How did Santa know exactly what I wanted?" He asked aloud for Henry's sake.

Henry jumped up to look at the ship, "He is magic, Killian. He knows what everyone wants. That is so cool!" His interest having been sated, he sat back down to play with his brother again. Killian looked at Emma and mouthed a _thank you_ at her, to which she just nodded.

"Mom? It looks like Santa brought you something too." Henry said as he looked at her lone stocking hanging on the mantel.

"Huh?" she asked confused, as she got up and retrieved the stocking. She pulled out the wrapped package and slowly unwrapped it. She took in the present and her lip started to tremble.

"Alright love?" Killian asked, worried that she did not like the gift.

Emma nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat, "Yep. Santa knew exactly what to get me too."

Liam started to fall asleep and Emma took him to his crib. Henry went to get ready to go to Regina's house, leaving Killian to pick up the paper from the gifts. Liam finally asleep and Henry safely away, Emma came and sat next to him again on the couch.

"How did you manage it?" she asked.

Killian chuckled, "Pirate, love, I cannot divulge all my secrets."

She laughed, "Ok, keep this one for yourself, but how about a special gift for my Santa?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

His eyes instantly began to sparkle as he leaned in and kissed her breathless. Drawing back for air, he said, "I think that is an excellent idea love." He got up and reached down to help her stand, starting to walk them towards their room.

"Wait," she said as she walked back over and picked up her gift, "Let's put this up so that it does not get broken." She walked over to the mantel and placed the gift on it. She stood there, smiling like an idiot and unable to tear her gaze from it. Killian came up and rested his chin on her shoulders.

"Do you really like it love?" he asked.

"Killian, it is the most wonderful gift I could have ever gotten" she said and turned to kiss him once again. "I will never part with this."

"Good" he said and led her back to their room.

In the living room, on the mantel, was a new picture of her boys. Killian, Henry and Liam were all wearing matching sweaters and loving smiles. The frame was a simple wooden one with the word _Family _across the top and the words _Home is where you hang your heart_ etched into the bottom. Emma and Killian would add to their family and their children would give them grandkids but that first family portrait never left the mantel.


	4. David is Jelaous (Mistletoe continued)

Note: This is a small continuation of the mistletoe fic :)

A few days later, Emma invited Killian to a holiday get together at her parent's loft. Snow was in full holiday mode and he had never seen so many lights and decorations in one place. It seemed as if she was trying to make up for years of lost time with Emma. The counter was piled with sweets and goodies. The woman must have been baking for a week straight. Not that he minded, he found he really enjoyed the little ginger men cookies. The icing on the cookies was just enough to balance the slightly sharp flavor of the cookie itself.

Killian had just retrieved what must have been his tenth cookie when David walked up to him in what appeared to be anger.

"HOOK!" he practically yelled.

Killian looked at him in shock, cookie halfway to his mouth. He looked around and saw that Emma and the others were staring. He quickly composed himself and cleared his throat.

"David?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" he asked as he poked Killian in the chest. Killian began backing up with each poke as David continued. "You think you can kiss my wife and get away with it?"

Killian's eyes widened and he scratched nervously behind his ear, "David, it wasn't…I mean, I didn't…it was Emma and…"

David continued to glare and back Killian into a corner by the tree. Just when Killian thought for sure he was going to be punched, David smirked and grabbed his face with both hands. He planted a loud smacking kiss right on Killian's mouth.

For a second, Killian just stood there in shock as David and everyone else began laughing. He turned red from the tips of his ears down to his exposed chest and probably beyond.

"No one kisses my wife and not me!" David exclaimed through his laughter. "Next time don't make me feel left out, pirate." He walked back over to Snow leaving Killian still in a state of shock.

"Bloody hell" he murmered as Emma came up next to him, still chuckling.

She grinned and grabbed his hand and asked, "Since you are under the mistletoe, think I could get a kiss too?"

He looked up and saw that David had maneuvered him under the damn plant. He sighed and then smiled at Emma. "Aye love, I think I need it after your father's attentions." He pulled Emma close and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. The kiss stole his breath and left Emma weak in the knees.

David called across the room, "Watch it pirate, I could still change my mind and punch you."

Killian pulled back from Emma and chuckled as she squeezed his waist. "Merry Christmas, Killian"

"Merry Christmas, love. How about some refreshments?" he asked.

Emma laughed, "Lead the way." Killian took her hand and squeezed it, a feeling of love and home washing over him as he led her back to the delightful treats on the counter. He thought he might just be able to get used to having a family and celebrating holidays with them.


	5. About Time (Part 1?)

I am considering writing the M stuff in part 2 :)

It has been a month since Rumple had been cast out of Storybrooke by Belle and Ingrid had sacrificed herself to stop the Curse of Shattered Sight. After a few weeks of damage control, the town had finally settled into a sense of tranquility. One that had not been around since Emma had arrived in town and broken the curse. Everyone had settled back into their old routines. For some residents, new routines were put in place.

Emma and David had worked out a schedule that worked for David as the dad of an infant and Emma as the mom to a pre-teen. They also decided that there was no need for an overnight shift, since there was little in the way of criminal activity at night. They had an on-call system and would deal with one-off events as needed. It made for very happy Sherriffs. They had asked Killian if he wanted to join them as a deputy but he had politely declined. He still felt guilty for what Gold had made him do and he did not think being a deputy would endear him to the townsfolk.

Emma sat at her desk a little bored. She had completed all her paperwork from an incident the previous day with the dwarves and the ice cream shop. Today had been quiet, she had time to think and her thoughts kept wandering back to her boyfriend. _Wow, that is weird_, she thought. She wondered what he did all day, every day, with his time. She knew he had enough money to support himself. Belle had been gracious enough to help him trade his gold doubloons in for money using a stash of cash that Gold had kept in his safe. She figured that was the least she could do to make amends for her husband's misdeeds. Killian had been grateful to her for yet another thing and he had helped her clean up the library from the after effects of the curse. He had made time for her every day for lunch and they ate most dinners together and usually coffee or breakfast, but she had no idea what he was doing the rest of the time.

Emma jumped up and grabbed her coat. She told herself it was time for a patrol, but she knew that she was really going to drive around and see if she could catch a glimpse of her pirate and what he might be up to. They had been on several more dates and he had always been a perfect gentleman but she was finding it more and more difficult to not ask him if she could come to his room. She was shocked to realize that she missed him more and more each time they parted. It had only been a couple of hours since she saw him at lunch and yet he was all that she could think about today.

Emma made a few circuits of the town, finding nothing that warranted her stopping. She drove out to check the town line and everything looked ok to her. As she was driving back into town, she caught a glimpse of gray on one of the side streets. Frowning, she turned around and went in the direction of where she had seen it. She got to the street and saw that it was just a person in gray sweat pants and hoodie running along the sidewalk. She was just about to return to the station when she took a second look. She realized that she knew that hair – even from the back.

_This is interesting_ she thought as she followed Killian, who was obviously running for exercise. She followed at a safe distance and watched him as he entered the school's track that ran around the football field. She parked the patrol car and turned off the engine. She had a good vantage point from where she was sitting of the entire track and field. Killian seemed to be running laps and after about 20 minutes, he stopped with his hand on his knee, catching his breath. He proceeded to unzip the hoodie and take it off and Emma's jaw dropped. Not only was he only wearing a white sleeveless tank that was soaked with sweat, but he was also not wearing his brace.

Suddenly, Emma felt a lot hotter sitting in the car. She wished she had rolled down the window before shutting it off. She had only felt the muscles that she could now see and it was making it pretty difficult to sit in the car instead of run to him. She did not think the feeling if needing him could get any worse until he dropped to the ground and began doing one handed push-ups. That is what broke her. She wracked her brain for an excuse to be there and then an idea came to her. She quickly checked her hair and makeup in the mirror and got out of the car.

"Killian Jones" she said as she approached him, trying to ignore his sweat soaked skin begging for her touch.

He swirled at the sound, "Emma?" He turned to pick up his hoodie, hiding his left arm under it and then scratched nervously behind his ear.

Emma tried to keep a straight face as she pulled out her handcuffs, "You are under arrest for trespassing on school property."

"Emma, love, I didn't mean…" His face fell and she could see he was wracking his brain for what he had done to deserve this treatment.

"Are you going to come quietly or do I need to cuff you?" She asked.

He sighed, "Lead the way, Swan" He gave a short bow and then walked behind her.

So far her plan was going perfectly. What she did not anticipate is what it would do to her with a sweaty, sexy Killian Jones in the back of her squad car. She was trying desperately not to notice how the hair on his neck was soaked, or how his t-shirt clung to his pecs and abs. Nope, she didn't notice the drop of sweat that made a trail from his temple, down his cheek, onto his neck and into the exposed hair on his chest. Not at all.

She drove quickly back to the town and stopped the patrol car near Granny's B&B. She got out and opened his door. He raised an eyebrow at her but got out of the car. She grabbed his bicep, almost tripping in the process at the renewed heat in her groin, and led him inside. She maneuvered him to his room door and then stopped.

"Do you have the key?" she asked.

"Aye, love, but I thought I was under arrest. This is not the station. Did you get lost?" He smirked and she wanted to kiss that smirk of his face…but not in the hallway.

"Key, Jones" she said with gritted teeth.

His jaw jumped but he fished in the hoodie still slung over his arm and handed it to her. She unlocked the door. "Inside, now" she said.

He followed her inside and the minute she was inside the door, she whirled around and pushed him against it, kissing him hard. He tasted like the chocolate he had for dessert and salty from the sweat. Emma couldn't help herself as she moaned into the kiss. She licked his lower lip until he opened for her, their tongues battling for dominance. He sunk his hand in her hair to change the angle and she could feel him shaking a little in her hold as she wrapped her arms around his waist and drew him closer.

When they broke apart for air, she rested her forehead on his and licked her lips, savoring the taste left there. "Emma, not that I am complaining, but what is going on, love?" He asked breathlessly.

Emma sighed, "Nothing…" and he was about to interrupt her but she put a finger on his lips. She led him to sit on the bed and then she stood between his legs. She cupped his face in her hands, thumbing at the scar on his cheek. "I don't want to wait anymore" she said quietly.

Killian's eyes widened. "You mean? Now?" Emma nodded. Killian instantly felt the blood rush south. But he was confused about what had changed. He was trying to be a gentleman and court her properly and he did not want to rush her or anything. Plus, he had just had a long run and he was sweaty and could not possibly be attractive. He didn't even have his brace on.

Emma noticed him glance down at his left arm. She gently reached for the hoodie and pulled it away. Killian closed his eyes as she reverently took his arm in her hands. She caressed the stump and then bent and placed a kiss on it.

"Love, you don't have..." he started to protest. Emma shook her head and cut him off.

"Don't. You are perfect even with your scars. You have come back for me time and time again. I choose you. It was always you, I was just afraid to admit it. Killian? Look at me" she pleaded. He opened his bright blue eyes and they were filled with so much love and adoration that she could barely breathe. "Do you know what you do to me? How much I miss you when we are apart? How hot you are all sweaty from your workout? I can barely think straight with you here right now. I have never, ever wanted someone more than I want you right now. Please?"

Killian swallowed heavily and reached his hand up to rest on her waist. He nodded almost imperceptibly and then rested his head on her stomach as he reached around her and hugged her to him. He looked up at her again like she was the most valuable treasure he had ever seen. "I love you, Emma Swan."

Emma thought she would panic in this moment but it suddenly felt like her entire world made sense. She smiled at him and then leaned down to kiss him again. The kiss turned hungry and then he pulled back yet again.

"You're sure love?" he asked.

"Killian, if you don't make love to me right now, I will take you to the station" she huffed.

"As you wish, my love."


	6. Killian's Advice

NOTES: Sorry I have not been around for a while :) Christmas holidays and vacation took up a lot of time and then I got back and have been really sick...my eardrum ruptured and that did not inspire my muse :) Hope everyone is having a good hiatus :)

"Killian? Can I ask you something?" Henry looked at Killian a little shyly and fidgeted with his hands.

"Aye lad, just give me a moment to drop the anchor." Killian replied.

He had brought Henry out sailing for what Emma called _guy time_. They had been taking advantage of the quiet time and she was using the opportunity to bring the Sheriff's station into the 21st century so that she and David would no longer have tons of paperwork after every catastrophe that seemed to strike the town.

Killian studied Henry from the side as he made the final preparations. He quite enjoyed his outings with the boy. Henry seemed to genuinely take to the sea and it made Killian proud to be able to teach him some of the things that Liam had in turn taught him. He never wanted to replace Henry's real father but he thought these outings were the closest thing he would come to being a father himself.

Killian sat down next to Henry and handed him the water bottle that Emma had packed. "Alright lad, what is it that has you so worked up?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Henry took the water bottle and stalled while taking a drink. "It's just…umm…you know…" he stuttered.

"Henry, whatever it is you want to ask, I will be happy to tell you. Just spit it out" Killian said with a chuckle.

Henry took a deep breath ."Howdidyouknowyoulikedmymom?" he asked in a quick run on sentence and then turned bright red and looked down at his shoes.

"Come again?" Killian asked, having only heard _how_ and_ mom_ in what Henry had said.

"How did you know that you liked my mom?" Henry asked more calmly.

Killian scratched behind his ear and looked out at the water. "Honestly, Henry, it kind of snuck up on me. Your mom is…well she is an incredible woman. She is determined and brave and strong. She is also the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I admired her from our first encounter but I cannot tell you when I first thought she was what I wanted."

"But you do like her?" Henry asked with confusion.

Killian chuckled, "Aye. I love your mother Henry although I think she would run for the hills if I told her so."

They both laughed.

"So, how did you know that she was who you wanted? Was it when you traded your ship or before?" Henry asked.

Killian was quiet for a moment and chewed his lip in contemplation. He knew she was a fiery one the minute they climbed that beanstalk but he had been too caught up in his revenge to even consider romance then, no matter what first impressions she made on him. So much had happened in such a short time that he was loathe to admit that his affections for Emma had creeped up on him.

Killian looked back at Henry, who was watching him with expectation. "Henry, I loved your mother before I traded my ship for the chance to bring you both back to Storybrook. I am not proud but I denied it for a good part of the year we were apart. I did not want to admit that I missed her. I thought I could be back to the person I was before I met her. But your mother changed me. She showed me that I could be the person that once had an older brother who loved him. That I could still have good form and be a better man. I could make up for the mistakes of my past." Killian swallowed the lump in his throat and looked out at the sea again. He continued, "Henry, your mother is worth more to me than a ship. I thought I wanted to be with her in Neverland but then I was losing the chance with Pan's curse so I thought I could forget her. That didn't happen. Trading the Jolly Roger gave me a second chance and I never looked back."

Killian was afraid to look at Henry. He hadn't meant to tell him so much but it felt good to get it out.

"Killian?" Henry asked quietly.

Killian looked back at Henry and waited for him to ask his question.

"There's a girl at school, Grace. She is quiet and shy and spends most of her time reading a book in the library during free times but she is pretty and I think I like her. I just don't know how to talk to her." Henry was blushing now and fidgeting again.

"Ah" Killian felt a little embarrassed now. He should have guessed the questioning was leading to this but frankly he was still new to the advice business. "Henry, if the lass is as you say, perhaps you should ask her for a book suggestion? You like reading as well and you may find that she enjoys the same books as you. It is a good common ground, no?"

Henry smiled and nodded. "Thanks Killian."

Killian nodded and clapped Henry on the shoulder. "Anytime."

They spent the rest of the time in quiet conversation before heading back to the docks.

Two days later, Killian was standing outside the loft preparing to knock on the door when it swung open and Henry bumped into him.

"Is there a fire?" Killian asked good naturedly.

"Sorry, Killian. I'm late! Thank you so much!" Henry beamed as he flew down the stairs while trying to throw on his jacket at the same time.

Killian chuckled and entered the apartment, closing the door behind him. He smiled when he spotted Emma at the counter sipping her hot chocolate.

"Swan, what has Henry so excited?" he asked.

Emma gave him a huge grin, "It seems he has a date, thanks to you pirate."

"Ah, so my advice on the books worked?" he asked.

Emma nodded, "It did. Thank you Killian. This is the happiest I have seen Henry in a long time. He told me about your conversation and he asked Grace the next day about books and they have been fast friends. He is taking her to Granny's for milkshakes."

Killian grinned and tapped his lips, "Perhaps gratitude is in order then?" He smirked upon seeing her recognition of his words in Neverland.

Emma stood up and grabbed his lapels, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. When they pulled back for air, she kept her hand in his hair while the other caressed his cheek. "You are good with him. He needs someone besides his mothers that he can talk to."

"I know I can never replace his father…" he started to say but was cut off.

"No one can do that, but you are the closest thing he has and Henry has told me how much he enjoys your company and your talks. Don't sell yourself short. " She smiled at him as he blushed and looked away, scratching behind his ear."

"Thank you, Emma" he said sincerely.

Emma hugged him and he put his arms around her, breathing in the scent of her hair as he laid his cheek on the top of her head.

"One day you will make a great father, Killian" Emma said and he felt himself stiffen a little. He was unsure what to say or do with her. She squeezed for a moment and then took a step back. She looked up into his eyes and said, "I love you, Killian."

Killian felt like his heart would burst. "I love you, Emma." He said and smiled so big he thought his face would split in two. He loved this stubborn woman so much and to hear her say it had made his whole long life worth living. He kissed her again with all of that emotion poured into it.

Once they broke apart, Emma smiled up at him and took his hand, leading him to the door. "Are we going somewhere, darling?" he asked.

"Yep. I'm going to buy you a milkshake." Emma replied sweetly.

"We are really going to spy on Henry, aren't we Swan?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" she replied and he laughed as they exited the loft.


End file.
